Tainted Hearts
by sasukeXsakura-lover
Summary: A supernatural story about Sakura and her friends. A more vivid summary is inside. This story contains violence, some language and is the first chapter story of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Four best friends who are all unique in different ways, but none of them knows it yet. As Sakura's life begins tumbling out of control, her friends also feel the burn of something in their lives giving away too. Soon enough, Sakura begins to find security and newfound life in another person. As do her friends. Somehow, along the way, they might just get to be in each other's lives for all eternity. This story is not based on the real story line so be prepared for true fan FICTION. This is in Sakura's point of view; if it changes, I will notify you. J

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

You know, today is a murky day. Outside it is already pouring mammoth raindrops and it is only 6:30 am. The sky is even blacker without the help of the late rising sun. Personally, I love the stormy days, there is just something about them that I find soothing. However, unfortunately this feels like it is going to be a long day. After all, it is Monday and that means its time for school.

"Ugh, another dreadful 7 and a half hours of learning. Oh joy." I sigh and I roll over to grab my clothes off my dresser for today and begin to dress myself. My apparel is nothing to really be bothered about. Just a pair of black jeans, a pearl white tank top with an onyx hoodie, and ash colored tennis shoes. I comb out my baby pink hair -which is a little past my shoulders- and place two barrettes to pin my bangs to the side a bit.

Now that I am finally done with my appearance, I tiptoe downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and get out as fast as I can without anyone noticing.

'Okay, one step at a time. One, two, three, jump that stair it squeaks, five…' this continued for 12 more steps until I made it to the kitchen.

'Alright no one seems to have heard me that is good. Hmm, maybe the gods decided to give me a break for once.' I was about to grab a bagel until the most perilous event that could happen, actually took its course.

"Sakura, why are you walking with your shoes on in the house so early?" It was my mother and her voice was calm. A very deadly sign.

"Um, well I was on my way to-" She cut me of with her shrill cry.

"You are not going anywhere, you hear me! First, you track dirt in my house and now you are going to try to run away from me? Just like your father!" She seized my hair in a fistful and yanked my head so violently that my body lifted from the ground a bit.

"Nyah!" was my mangled cry.

Unwanted tears started to well up in my eyes. First, because my mother always finds ways to make everything look like my fault. I mean, my shoes have never been worn so I could not track mud; yet she is the one who stomps around our backyard with her boots. Second, because no matter how many times this has happened, it seemed to hurt more than any other episode that has come and passed.

"No mom, I was going to school so I could-" This time I was cut off by her fist striking my cheek, then her foot to my stomach. I could feel the very breath being knocked out of me, next thing I knew I was gasping for oxygen.

"You wanted to go to school so you could tell that trifling insignificant counselor your sob story!" Another kick, this time to my ribs. I could tell that she cracked at least two this time. In addition, hear I thought I might have a break; guess I was a little off today.

I smiled a little darkly at my tainted humor.

After my -if you could even call her this- mother was through with me after a few slaps and a bleeding skull, I tried to convince her to let me go. People might start to get suspicious to see that I am missing after I just saw everyone at a meeting yesterday.

"I -pant- have to go to school mom, or else-" I gasped, the pain was hurting so much. "People will get suspicious as to why I am not there." As I was wincing in agony my tears began to burn, and I felt her grip drop me at once.

"You better keep your mouth shut about everything, you hear me you little wench!" hissed my mother fiercely.

I nodded, tasting iron in my mouth and a sore spot on my face. My body began to get up so I could leave when I felt her sweltering blow make its way to my bruised cheek. I opened my eyes to look at her. That stupid malicious smile was put darkly on her features.

"Just a reminder." she chimed. Then she slowly made her way back to her room. I knew I only had a few seconds before she got angry again, so I grabbed my bagel even though I know I cannot eat it, and scampered out the door. School does not start for 45 more minutes, but I need time to think. Moreover, to clean up, so I stumbled onto the sidewalk towards the vile place they call school.

The only good thing about school is that I get to be away from my mom, and I get to see my friends Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. Without them my life would be a full-out hell hole, not that it is already now. Nevertheless, they make it a bit more bearable. Even though living the way I am is ridiculously terrible and I know that I will more than likely never be salvaged, I cannot ban my mind and heart from hoping so.

I hand my head down in a fraction of disappointment, but only for that small increment of a moment. As my eyes begin to focus from the dissipating head rush, I notice some things in the rain puddle beneath me. There just so happens to be a dark violet bruise on my sore cheek, the scratch marks she left are now bleeding freely. My left eye is halfway swollen shut. I can feel the pain shooting through my ribs, probably because they are fractured from her blows.

I try to take a breath, only to find out that I am gasping for air; I cannot seem to get any into my body though. Commanding my legs to move, I head inside the school and away from the pouring rain that has now soaked my whole body. What was I going to say for a cover up? Was there anything believable besides the truth? The rain outside helped though, it could make for an interesting story.

Looking up I can see that I am finally at my locker. I glance at the clock and see that this is usually the time when everyone starts to show up.

"Alright, I'll just get my stuff ready for today and practice my very tall tale." I opened my locker and grabbed my books. Just as I was about to close the door, someone slapped the door close on my head, giving me an even more massive headache.

'Who in their right mind would think that I need anymore beatings today?' I thought bitterly.

"What's the matter billboard brow? Your huge forehead got a huge migraine? Probably from looking in the mirror and seeing your face all the time." It was Ami; I honestly have no idea what I ever did to her. All I know is that she is laughing in my face in my time of distress.

"Ami, what is it that you want from me?" I ask while sighing. Ami is a ridiculously rich girl who has lavender hair that goes to her mid back and she has honey colored eyes. All the boys drool over her since she wears very revealing and sexually attractive clothes. Ever since I could remember she has been trying to humiliate me and hurt me in any way possible. Till today it still continues.

"How dare you talk to me that way? You poor ugly freak!" Great, now she is getting mad over one measly statement made by me. I scan the area I am in, and I see that her trusty minions have started to gather around me.

'Her and her damn fan club.'

Ami walked forward to me, to slap me or pull my hair I bet. Before I could know, my saviors arrive.

"Hey! Get away from her Ami!" I didn't look but I can tell by her voice that its Ino. In my peripheral vision I could see that she was wearing a sky blue strapped tank top with light green bangles on her wrists. Her jeans were a light faded sapphire color, while on her feet were those sandals where they strap up your leg like a fairy's shoes. They were light green.

"Go bug some other witches like yourself! Leave Sakura and us alone!" shouted Tenten. Like all of us, she was getting frustrated by their attitudes. She was sporting a black hooded tee shirt with khaki cream-colored pants. On her feet were black tennis shoes.

"O-oh S-Sakura. Are y-you okay?" Hinata asked me. She was wearing a periwinkle shaded baby doll top with comfortable jeans shorts. Lavender flip flops were placed on her feet. This happens quite a lot. Tenten and Ino do the verbal battle while Hinata is their medical assistance and makes sure I am okay.

"Mhm, yah I think I'll make it." I smiled a tiny grin for reassurance, but then grimaced from the pains in my body.

I focused on the crusade between my friends and the Ami squad.

"Whatever, all of you are a bunch of loser freaks anyways." said Ami in her snobby rich girl voice.

"Yah, go keep telling yourself that one day you will finally get your plastic surgery removed." replied Ino angrily. Ami merely glared and whispered to her groupies, which earned her and them a good sick laugh.

'Phew, finally they are gone.' I thought relieved.

"Oh my God, Sakura! W-what happened to you?" asked Tenten. I guess she was shocked by my appearance. Cannot blame her, I look terrible.

"Sakura… Did, did your mom do this again?" Ino asked. In her light caring eyes I could see her worry and sadness.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are the only ones I ever told about my abuse. I felt tired already, and it was the beginning of the week and it is Monday. Maybe I should say something, let her know how I feel. Instead I let the tears that gathered in my eyes from the beginning of the day overflow.

"It's okay, Sakura sweetie we're here." Ino came forward and enveloped me in a hug. I felt a feeling of light enter my body, like she was trying to lift my spirit.

Hinata and Tenten stepped in unison and wrapped their arms around me. Hinata was so warm, it was unreal. Like her skin was some high temperature or burning up, unlike mine which was always ice cold to the touch. Alternatively, so the girls say. Tenten on the other hand, her skin was perfectly normal. This gave me an odd feeling of comfort.

I sighed while breathing in the moment, knowing that in two minutes we all had to be in class. I decided to be the one to stop the moment.

"Hey guys, I think we have to get to class." Simultaneously we broke our tiny circle into four parts.

"Meet each other at lunch okay?" reminded Tenten. All of us nodded in harmony, something I took comfort in. I always had them when I was in need of their presence. I still do, too.

"Sakura, please be careful." I was mildly surprise, as I always was when Hinata didn't stutter. She only stopped when being worried with me. "After first period we are all separated from you until lunch, watch out o-okay?" she smiled at me, silently hoping for a response.

Nodding my head I spoke, "Don't worry, I will be careful. Thanks you guys, all of you are the best to me."

Ino beamed a bright smile. She always reminded something of good times when she did that. "Here we go." she announced.

"Hmm, I suppose." I mumbled. Tenten chuckled at my expression.

'At least first hour I have my three best friends with me. Especially today, I feel that more is even more to come though.' a fluttering feeling swelled in my stomach. Nervousness? Anxious? What was this feeling?

'Good or bad encounters? I'm not sure.' I grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open.

**So, what do you think? Okay, good, bad, interesting, boring? Please Review and I hoped you liked it! I will probably update in one to four days at the latest. However, seeing as this is so fun to write, it might just be earlier! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap from last chapter of Tainted Hearts_

_Ino beamed a bright smile. She always reminded something of good times when she did that. "Here we go." she announced._

"_Hmm, I suppose." I mumbled. Tenten chuckled at my expression. _

'_At least first hour I have my three best friends with me. Especially today, I feel that more is even more to come though.' a fluttering feeling swelled in my stomach. Nervousness? Anxious? What was this feeling? _

'_Good or bad encounters? I'm not sure.' I grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open._

Once inside the classroom, I took note that nothing was different from usual. On the other hand, so it seems like it. Of course, everyone just has to stare at me, or more likely my face. Sure, my bruise is huge but is it THAT bad? I merely try to dismiss my feeling of discomfort.

The four of us made our way across the room to our spots respectively. I sit two rows from the front of the classroom. Not in the immediate line of fire, yet not in the back where you are considered a troublemaker. My spot is at the end of the row that leads right into the aisle, Ino sits behind me. Tenten is across me while Hinata is in the rear of Tenten. Thank the gods that we do not have to sit beside some jock or a snobby Ami minion. In addition, we can still mouth words and give facial expressions. We all know what every twitch of the face means. From years of experience.

Kakashi or karma was kind to us though. The seats we sit in are two seaters, but each of us does not have anyone occupying the seat next to us. No bothers what so ever. For me anyway.

"Do you think that Kakashi-sensei will be late again today?" whispered Ino. Most of us know Kakashi for his amazing road of life speeches that he thinks will let him slip by for being late. Usually his excuses just annoy you so you do not even think about it that much anymore. The same goes for his classes, which is another reason why we like this class so much. Kakashi is easy to talk to; he is like a father to me. Not that anyone knows that but me.

Tenten decided to speak, for Hinata and me. "Probably, the only reason he wouldn't be late is if the principle threatens him or something important is taking place."

"Y-yeah, I agree." added Hinata. You could not hear her that much, because she is naturally quiet and everyone in the room was practically screaming their sentences. Nothing all that knew.

I simply nodded to answer Ino's statement, a little zoned out by this awful day. The clatter in the room applied to my zoning also.

The bell rang signaling that school has officially begun. Miraculously, Kakashi showed up through the door the second the bell halted its screeching scream. I was very staggered by this, as were all my other evil classmates (excluding Hinata, Ino, and Tenten). The room is full with inaudible breaths and no one is talking anymore.

"My, my, my. What made you bunch of mischievous students so serene? It couldn't be me, now would it?" The thing about Kakashi is that he wears a mystifying mask that covers his whole face except for a patch of his right eye. He is now crinkling his eye meaning that he was smiling. He scanned the crowd and stopped when his sight settled on me. The warm smile now gone and replaced by an agonizing stare to me. He obviously knows something is up, but he cannot say anything without proof.

"No matter the reason, I have some note worthy information for all of you." He continued.

As soon as his statement was finished, the whispers began like wildfire. It seems like everyone in the room is now overful with some newfound curiosity that was not there before this class. Although my face does not portray it, I am so curious I am practically jumping out of my seat.

'What is the news? Something good, something to make my day better? Or just an announcement about a canceled day of school?' That last one would be the worst for me, alone with my mom. For me that is a bad and dangerous move. The third strike, I'd be out.

Diagonal from me I heard Hinata gasp meaning that she was surprised. Tenten clucked her tongue, her interest now spiked. Ino merely grinned, trying to be optimistic for the big news.

"Today we have some new students who are going to be joining us. Four to be exact. I know, quite a few huh?" 

Okay, this new could go either way. Splendid or horrid. Splendid because we could actually have some more friends in this school. Alternatively, horrid, more Ami minions and maybe some more pervy boys. I took note that Kakashi looked happy and was staring straight at me. Maybe he was trying to say that these newbie guys are good. Not some evil chumps straight from the pits of the netherworld.

"Alrighty then, you guys may come in. Don't be shy, I'm sure you all will be greeted one way or another." he said reassuring the new pupils.

I heard steps coming into the room, light and made a rhythmic noise. It's the kind that will easily lull you to a slumber in a matter of seconds. I felt my breath hitch, my heartbeat skipped a note, and my insides practically melted as they entered the room. 

'No way.' I thought. How could these people belong in a dump of a place like this? A school overruled by rich snobs and predators around every corner you look. I just could not register it into my mind.

All four of them were in one word: breathtaking. The first one who walked in had glossy hazel hair that is bound in a low ponytail that flowed to the small of his back. I noted that he had similar eyes to Hinata's, only his were a pearl hue instead. He wore a dark ruby polo, with coal black jeans. On his feet were white men tennis shoes. Overall, he dressed normal.

The second one looked like he was bored, almost asleep to me. Still attractive though. His hair was a medium mocha shade, and it was tied up into a ponytail on the top of his head. Behind me I heard Ino mutter 'Pineapple head' while snickering. I could tell she was astonished though. His eyes are a melted chocolate tint. He is wearing an ash tee shirt with black sweats. Again, more tennis shoes on his toes.

Next, this one I have to admit is energetic. His cobalt blue eyes are lit up with excitement, for what reason I do not have a clue. What is so good about this patronizing school? He has a super blond spiky afro and three whisker looking marks on each side of his cheek. A big smile is plastered on the middle of his face. The height of him is on the verge of ridiculous, he is so freaking tall! Only seventeen? Anyways, he is sporting an orange tee with two black stripes on each of the sleeves and he has denim blue jeans; with, of course, more tennis shoes.

Out of all of these utterly inexplicable beings, it was the last one that took my breath away from me and made me practically melt into a puddle right here. His eyes are an onyx tone; I can't even tear my own away from his! Looking in my peripheral vision, I see that he has ebony midnight hair that spikes up in the back and frames his face perfectly in the forward facing direction. His cheekbones are in all the right places and I can't find a blemish on his face. I notice that he has bruise looking shadows under his eyes, simply making me all the more curious about him. On his torso is a white middle sleeved shirt with a button up collar on. He has on pitch-black slacks or jeans and ebony oxfords. I can't believe how pale he is, pastel ivory yet it doesn't make him look bad. Only more intriguing. 

Somehow, through all my examinations, I notice that his eyes are scanning the room very quickly. They just so happen to stop on me. His onyx ones widened for a fraction of a second, and I see that he has started to murmur so inaudible that he is practically mouthing the words. However, his companions' eyes change to an understanding tone. They all must have some sort of connection.

"Say, boys, why don't you all introduce yourselves? Knowing your names would be very helpful. By the way, I am Kakashi."

Long brown glossy haired teen stepped forward. "My name is Neji Hyuga, and I am eighteen years old." He may look like one of the most gorgeous persons you have seen, but his voice was oddly normal. Somehow, he reminds me of Tenten.

Like chain reaction, the lazy one wandered up next. "My name is Shikamaru Nara and I am also eighteen." he stated. The sound of his voice was almost the quality of a yawn, yet sort of mind numbing.

The next one you could just feel the energy burning off of him, "Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am seventeen dattebayo!" He gave a toothy grin.

'What a child.' he even sounded like one, but in a good way. I could have sworn I saw Hinata look like she matched her temperature, a fever.

'Finally, the muted one I was studying has to speak' I thought excitedly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am seventeen." 

'Ho-lee-Crap.' His voice is like velvet, each word rolling of his tongue as if he is the one who invented the alphabet. It seems like a soothing lullaby to my strenuous mind.

"Now that that business is taken care of, we just need to find you boys a seat somewhere." inquired Kakashi.

All around the room you could hear, "Sit by me!" or "Oh my gosh they are soooo hot!" and "Be my boyfriend!" Obviously all girls, unless there are some people that have another side that I don't know about. 

"Let me see, ah Neji you may sit by Tenten. Tenten please make yourself known to Mr. Hyuga." requested Kakashi.

Tenten was the least to say shocked. Seriously, her mouth was slightly ajar even. She is a quick one to regain her composure. She raised her hand, shook it a little, and smiled. Neji was now smirking and walked over to the spot that was empty besides my friend. He walked past me and I felt this strange…response to him. Similar to his friends, his aura feels different from a normal persons.

"Okay, Shikamaru you may sit by Ino Yamanaka. Ino!" he called.

Unlike Tenten, Ino has a different approach to these things.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly. Kakashi nodded and let a small impish smile out. "Oh, okay then. Hi I'm Ino!" she announced to Shikamaru. He yawned and walked at a lethargic pace to sit in the unoccupied spot beside Ino. I notice that he has some leaves sticking to him, and he smells like fresh Earth. Kind of weird if you ask me. 

"Naruto, I believe you might like sitting next to Hinata. Would you please Hinata?" 

I have to say I feel so sorry for Hinata; she looks like she is going to pass out from lack of air. Somehow, she is managing to speak.

"U-u-uh, H-h-hi." she stammered.

Naruto boy grinned and practically hopped over to sit by her. He sailed by me and I was a surprised! I can virtually feel the heat radiating off his body! Just like Hinata, only he feels like he is 102 degrees or something! 

"And Sasuke, you may take a seat beside Sakura. She is an easy one to spot." grinned Kakashi.

Forcing my jell-o legs to move, I try to stand up to introduce myself. However, the pain piercing my ribs stops me, and I let myself be situated in my chair.

I raise my hand and attempt to say a few words. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." Well, at least something came out right.

Wow, Sasuke is strolling towards me. I cannot even hear his footsteps, they are so light! He doesn't even look like he is walking, more like a graceful dance. Not missing a beat, he turned and sat down next to me.

Thump, thump, thump. Is this my heart? That is what this hammering noise is? I wonder if Sasuke can hear it too. I turn my head to get an enhanced inspection of him. Gosh, he is staring right at me, and smirking. Does he hear my 100-mile heart? Sure seems like it…

"I'm Sasuke, and you are Sakura. If I am correct." 

… Is he talking to me? Oh.

"Yeah, I'm uh, guessing you just moved here. Right?" I ask, not sure of what to say to him.

"I suppose you could say that." He voice should be illegal, it's numbing my mind.

"No offense, but this isn't exactly the best place to go to for a school. The kids here are really cruel, and annoying." Hmm, I like this feeling. I don't even need to think about what I am going to say next. The words are just rolling out of me. In my peripheral vision, I can see Ami glaring daggers at me. Great, welcome committee better get ready for another beating.

He chuckled at my statement about our horrendous school facility. Fascinating!

"Seems to me that you have a struggle at this place huh?" he asks no humor at all in his features.

Does he mean that he knows that I have been beat up or something? How can he know that just from looking at me? Maybe I fell down a flight of stairs, no one can tell just like that.

"Well…" I trail off. I don't want to lie, but I don't know how to explain it to some amazing stranger who just waltzed into my life. I would love to do that, but I think I have to have some time. Get to know him better. He realized my struggle for words and softened up his expression.

"No matter, you do not have to tell me anything unless you want to. I am simply giving you some options." he smirks, or is that a small smile? I sure can't tell.

"Thanks." I breathe out.

"Although I was wondering, if maybe this come lunch I may be able to sit by you? Maybe outside the school, to get to know each other." 

Okay, this is foreign to me. No one but Tenten, Hinata, and Ino have ever wanted to hang out or do stuff with me. I felt something in me light up for once. Maybe today will be a good day. One way to find out.

"Sure! That would be great." I can't help but smile at him. I can smell a wonderful fragrance coming off of him. Sweet, like molasses and cinnamon. He opened his hand to me.

"Meet me at your locker after fourth period?" ah so he wants to meet before we go. Fine with me.

"Sounds like a deal." I wrap my hand around his to shake, and felt a bolt of electricity flow through me. Frosty ice, which is what his skin gives me the impression of. I couldn't help but be in awe. We finished our shake and we both turned to the front to hear Kakashi's plans for the year and for today.

Personally, I don't hear a word Kakashi is saying. More like I can't, my mind is warped up trying to figure out this remarkable being next to me. Next thing you know, I am off to second hour. 

I'm now trying to get to my locker without looking at all the stares and glares emitting off of the girls in the hallway. You could say this is a little intimidating.

"Hey! Sakura!" I turn around and see Ino dashing through the school population, she must have some important news. Her second class is on the other side of the school from mine.

"Oh, hey Ino! What's up?" I ask.

"Dude, did you see those boys? They were like, amazing!" she exclaimed.

'Shoot, I forgot to tell Ino and them that I can't join them for lunch. I better tell her now before she leaves.'

"Hey Ino, I know we all agreed to sit together at lunch. However, the guy sitting next to me, Sasuke, wants to hang out with me at lunch. Is that okay?" I know Ino is my friend, but hell, I'm freaking nervous. What if she is mad that I changed our plans for some guy who just entered our school?

"Oh my gosh Sakura! That is fantastic! Of course, you should take this opportunity! You need all the people you can get in this school! Just promise to tell me and Tenten and Hinata about it tonight, okay?" She looks so excited, it makes me feel good that she is positive about my situation.

"Thanks Ino, don't worry I'll call for sure." She reached forward and caught me in an embrace, but I winced.

Ino looked alarmed at my face. "What is wrong? Something besides your bruise?" 

I rubbed my ribs and she got the picture. "Oh Sakura! You have to get that checked out." uneasiness clearly written in her voice.

"No." I cut her off, someone would get suspicious. "I'll call!" I shouted, already walking away to my next class without looking back.

My second hour is Advanced Math, my friends do not have this class because it IS pretty advanced. None of them are "math whizzes" is how they put it. I sighed.

'All alone in a boring session of numbers and expressions.' Once I got into the class though, my thoughts changed drastically.

'Sasuke has this class too?' He was merely glancing around the room, then his gaze landed on me. He gestured for me to come onward, with a charming neutral expression on his face.

"Hi Sasuke." I had to smile, just had to. After all, I am excited that I can maybe learn some new pristine information about him.

"Hello Sakura," he is so polite too. Most guys I know are nothing like him, yet again, I don't think anyone could compare to Sasuke. "I didn't know you took Advanced Math."

"Yah, I'm the only one of my friends who can understand the subject." I set my bag down and take up his offer on the unoccupied seat.

"Hn, I see." His eyes became hard. That is weird, a little out of the blue. What did I do? Was it something I said? 

"What the hell do you think you're doing you little misfit Raggedy Anne?" Ah I see, it was Ami he was preparing for. No surprise there. Still, I am intimidated by her. She can easily hurt me in my physical and mental state. Her rich mommy told her all about my own mother, how cruel can you get?

"I'm, I'm just waiting for class to start." I answer, a little shaken up.

"I can see that dummy, I meant what you are doing by Sasuke-kun?" she demanded. Really, what right does she have to call him Kun? She hasn't even said one word to Sasuke!

"W-well I thought that maybe-"

"Maybe what? That he might actually like you? Ha! Yeah right, he is just being nice to you because he feels pity. Pity for your friendless and bandaged up state!" she just smears it in my face, knowing I can't stop her. No matter how bad I want to.

"Shut up if you would please. Your voice is giving me an awful headache." his voice, it's so detached. Completely different from how he speaks to me.

That sure took Ami by surprise, she is simply standing there with her mouth gaping open like a fish. After a few moments she finally got over his statement, and fixed a full-out glare on me.

"You insignificant," she raised her hand and brought it down so fast I didn't have time to react. I clench my eyes shut, waiting for the usual burn to come. Nevertheless, where is it? Have I really become so numb? Warily, I open my eyes to see Sasuke gripping her hand like it is a twig about to snap.

"I really do not understand your problem, but please leave me and all my friends and acquaintances alone. It is really none of your business." his grip left her arm and she marched off to be comforted by her Ami minions.

"Thanks, I know I must be sort of a pain." I mumble, after all it is true. Trouble, pain, and misery are my other friends in this world. The things I have known for quite a while.

"Don't say that." he snapped fiercely. I was shocked, was he mad that I was admitting my fault to him? "You are not a pain, just a person trying to find help and her own way in this place called life. No, to me you are no pain at all. More of an entertainment source if you don't mind me saying so, you are very different from all the other people I have seen in my long life."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun that means a lot to me." Wait, did I just call him Sasuke-kun? O oh…

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to add the suffix."

"That's perfectly fine, when you say it the way it comes out seems to flow the right way." I can feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks, the first blush I have ever had. Kodak moment folks. He obviously can spot my blood rush, seeing as he is smirking. 

'I really hope we can become good friends, he is so sincere. There is still so much to discover.'

Once again time flew away from me as the second bell rang, signaling the start of math. At least Sasuke is hear so I can mutter incoherently to him. Ah, the fun diversions away from math.

"Okay you bunch of smartie pants, today we are going to divide decimals…" and Ms. Anko began her droning lecture for the day. I have to admit I didn't get to much sleep last night, which is probably why I am droping off right now. 

'I'll just shut my eyes and get them energized, it should only take a few seconds…'

Just then I felt an icy hand on my forehead, gosh that feels good.

"You are very sleepy, I know, but you shouldn't fall asleep in this teacher's class. Not much good will come of it." Sasuke whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open aware of his very true statement. Anko is a hard core person, that is the other reason why not many people could make it to this class. They always were chewed out for slacking off.

"Oh, thank you. I just, didn't get much sleep last night." I answer sheepishly. Which was true, I was very worried about how today would come together.

"Hn, what a coincidence, I didn't either." 

I looked at his face, and the shadows under his eyes. They couldn't possibly be from sleep deprivation, they were more like a part of his face. Something he was born with. I don't what it was or why it did, but his last statement gave me an eerie feeling. 

Throughout the rest of the class I tried to focus on the board and seem like I was paying attention when I was really deep in thought about Sasuke's friends. Soon class was over and I am where I am now, heading to another class. 

Third hour and fourth hour were nothing to be bothered about, just Art and English. But now, it is time for lunch and I am looking forward to it. Sasuke said he would meet me here, at my locker. Although, he has never seen me at my locker so how would he know where it is?

'Maybe he will ask Ino or a teacher. Perhaps he overheard me talking about my locker some time of the day?' I pondered this, hoping Sasuke doesn't get lost or anything. This school has some pretty crazy people in it.

"Hey! What's up Sakura?" I turned around and saw the blonde boy who was in my first hour class. Naruto I believe is his name.

"Uh, hi Naruto. What are you up to?" I asked. He seems like a nice guy, but sort of the complete opposite from his friends.

"Nothing much, just going to lunch with Hinata-chan."

"Really? Oh that's great! Hinata could use a friend like you! You seem pretty nice."

He blushed, he must not get too many compliments like that. "Thanks, maybe we could hang out sometime, and I can introduce you to my friends! Dattebayo!"

I let out a small laugh. "I already know one of them."

He blinked in surprise, then he realized what I said. "Oh yeah! You met Sasuke-teme, how did that go?" he asked.

"Well, he is supposed to meet me here so we can go to lunch." I muttered, a little embarrassed that such a wonderful guy wanted to get to know me.

"Ah, I see him now. I'll let you two go, don't want to keep Hinata-chan waiting! Nice talking to you Sakura-chan!" he called, already walking away while waving.

"See you Naruto!" I turned around and saw Sasuke standing still as a stone right behind me.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I shocked you found me. I didn't even tell you where my locker was." I exclaimed.

He smirked, "Hn, don't worry about it. My gut led me here, and I heard you talking to your friends about it." explained Sasuke.

"That's good." I breathed out.

"Shall we go?" He gestured his hand to me. Unsure of what to do I stood there looking very sheepish. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, and grasped my hand. 

"Okay." there is that jelly feeling again. He lead me towards the doors in a comfortable silence. 

'I hope this lunch hour is enough time to get some information out of him.'

Maybe it will, maybe it will take the whole years worth of lunch hours. Then he opened the doors, and I felt a warm light seep into my body.

**I decided to end the chapter here, seeing as in the next few chapters there will be more action! If you like the story, or see some things I can improve on, please review and let me know! I would love ideas to if anybody has any. kk bye byes!**


End file.
